I Could Fix That
by aSouthronLady
Summary: The new tenant at Winterfell is quite handy. Same as I Can Fix That in ASOIAF


Arya sat in her driveway, elbows on her knees, hands on her eyes. She wouldn't cry.

It was the only thing she had of her aunt, and her father had given it to her before he passed away. It was one of her most treasured possessions, and now it lay in front of her, immobile and bent. She recalled the day it was given to her and bit her lip to keep the tears from coming.

Arya and her father were going through an old barn at the back of their property, and she was running along the rafters chasing a cat when she heard her father's booming laugh.

"Arya! Where are you? I think I've found something for you!" She scurried down and followed his deep voice to the back corner of the barn. Her father was covered in spider webs and dust, down on one knee holding the handle of a bike in one hand and the other on the ground. His eyes were soft, almost sad, but they lit up when his daughter ran up to him, eyes wide with curiosity. The bike was covered in a thick layer of dust, but she could make out the rusted silver sheen of the Schwinn underneath. It had a rusty old basket to match the frame, filled with webs and straw. The chain was completely missing, but she fell in love immediately.

"What do you say we fix this thing up? If you promise to take good care of it, you can have it." He smiled at her. She nodded her head and lunged into his arms, paying no mind to the layer of filth they both acquired from rummaging about. Her father laughed and she felt his chest vibrate against her. It was one of her fondest memories.

But now, she sat in the driveway staring at the bent mess of a bike. She had broken her promise to her father. What was worse was she couldn't fix it herself, and she couldn't bring herself to ask her brothers for fear of the shame and disappointment.

She was so lost in thought, she didn't hear the stairs leading to the apartment over the detached garage creak from the footsteps approaching her.

"I can fix that." The voice was deep, yet gentle. Arya looked up to see a very tall man with dark hair and blue eyes. She wasn't sure but she thought his name was Gendry, the new tenant.

After her father had passed, money wasn't coming in like it had, and the stress was evident with one look at her mother. Winterfell was not a cheap property to maintain, so Catelyn was open to the idea of renting the apartment over the garage at the far side of the property for some additional income.

Arya looked at the hopeless wreck of a bike, and back to Gendry in disbelief.

"Look at it, it's a lost cause." She bit her lip again. Saying it out loud made it that much worse.

"I can fix it." He stubbornly held her gaze. She didn't even know the man, which might have been why she said yes. He didn't know the promise she broke, he didn't know the shame she felt. To him it just must've looked like other unfortunate accident.

"Well, if you make it any worse, you'll be sorry." She stood up and brushed off some grass. His eyes were on the bike now.

"I'll take care of it." And with that, he picked up the mutilated bike and walked it to the garage.

Arya was relieved he didn't even ask what had happened to it. She didn't want to admit the embarrassment of leaving it unattended on the curb while she ran inside a convenience store to a drink on the way back from her friend Mycah's.

The one time she left it alone - she came back out to see a car with a dent driving away, leaving her bike a crippled mess. She carried it all the way back to Winterfell. Her rage dulled to anger and sadness, and by the time she reached her driveway, wore away into a gut wrenching guilt.

All she could do know though is worry and wait and hope for the best.

One week later, she was letting her dog Nymeria out, when she saw it. Propped against the side of the garage, tucked under the stairway, was her bike, all shiny and restored.

She couldn't wipe the grin off her face for days.

It was winter break and Arya was finally coming back home from college. She hated the heat of the south, so the flurries that welcomed her home to Winterfell deep in the north made her smile against the chilling cold. She ran into the house as soon as she parked, and burst through the door in a frenzy. Nymeria must've known she was coming home, because the wolf of a dog tackled her immediately upon entry. Arya laughed and rolled on the floor, not caring about the open door and snowflakes melting around her. Nymeria was still licking her face when she heard Rickon and Bran fly down the stairs shouting.

"MOM! Arya's back! She's finally here!"

Arya laughed as Rickon joined her on the floor and Bran sat smiling at the foot of the stairs. Her mother walked in and scolded her for letting the cold in, but smiled nonetheless. Arya began to stand up, going to hug her mother when she turned around and met a pair of blue eyes much too dark to be a Tully's.

"Oh Gendry dear, just in time for dinner. You can put that in the kitchen, you know you didn't have to bring anything though." Catelyn smiled and shut the door behind him, only then to envelope her very confused daughter in a hug.

"It was my pleasure Mrs. Stark, the least I could do. Thank you for the invitation. He excused himself with a nod and lumbered into the kitchen.

"Arya dear it's so good to have you back."

"Believe me, it's good to be back. I'm so excited I never have to go back there mom."

Catelyn released her and smiled. She squeezed her forearm and walked into the kitchen.

"Arya did you bring anything back for us!" Rickon bounced around her like an erratic satellite, refusing to give her any room. She laughed and started tickling him.

"Am I not enough little brother?" He rolled around on the floor shrieking for release, finally she relented. "After dinner I'll bring it out." That seemed to satisfy him for the time being , seeing how he ran back up the stairs in a flurry.

"Good to see you Arya." Bran smiled at her, his featured illuminated by the Christmas lights of the garland wrapped around the bannister.

"Good to see you too. You've got to be taller than me now! It's not fair!" She stretched her legs out as she sat beside him on the steps. "Anything interesting happen her while I was gone?"

"Nothing really here. Sansa's in the kitchen with mom though, she's got some news." Bran winked and Arya threw her head back and laughed.

"Willas finally manned the hell up didn't he!? Ahhh long time coming. Bet she's been flashing that rock to everyone that waltzes through the door." As much as Arya teased Sansa about Willas, she was truly happy for her sister. The two of them were perfect for each other, all manners and courtesies aside. She was never close with her sister, but Arya knew Sansa deserved all the Willas had given her.

"Oh and mom's taken a liking to Gendry. Rickon loves the guy and seems to have an influence on him. One day mom was running around like a chicken without a head looking for him and ran to ask Gendry if he'd seen him, only to find Rickon sitting as still as a statue watching Gendry work in his garage. Mom didn't believe but Gendry said he'd been sitting there for an hour. Ever since then that's been Rickon's sort of go to when he wants something to do. Mom says he's got a spell on him but you can tell she likes the new found free time. I think I even saw her reading a book the other day." Bran made to stand up and Arya followed.

"Yea he seems like an alright guy. Only talked to him a couple times though." Arya hung her coat in the closet and proceeded to follow Bran down the hall.

"Yea he's not one to talk a lot, but I like him. Good head on his shoulders."

They walked into the kitchen and everyone turned to look at them. Gendry's shaggy black hair was the first thing Arya saw, standing at least a foot taller than the rest of the people in the kitchen.

_Definitely a good head on his shoulders._

Before she had time to reprimand herself for the thought, a diamond the size of a marble was being shoved in her face. Sansa's eyes were red from tears and Arya hugged her sister for the first time in years.

Robb walked in from the living room at that moment and wrapped his arms around both his sisters.

"I never thought I'd live to see the day!" His curly head was a mess, Arya assuming from a nap on the couch, and his grin was lopsided and surrounded by ginger scruff.

"What that your sisters would be getting along?" Catelyn smiled at the group.

"No that someone would agree to put up with Sansa and her shopping addiction the rest of her life! " Sansa yelled quickly followed by Robb yelping due to the whip of the towel Catelyn had twisted in her hands. Arya and the boys were laughing, and out of the corner of her eye, she caught Gendry smirking at the scene as well from his seat on the bar stool.

About an hour passed and everyone was swapping stories and catching up, when Catelyn let out an exasperated sigh as she looked through the fridge.

"Arya I hate to ask but since you blocked everyone in, could you run to the store and get some milk? I think Rickon had the last of it at breakfast."

"Yea not a problem, anyone else need something?" To be honest, Arya was more than happy to run out into the cold once again.

"Champagne!" Sansa cheered from the barstool next to Gendry, still waving her ring around.

"Here here!" Robb threw his arm around her and kissed her on the forehead.

Arya laughed and ran out of the house to her old jeep. The snow was sticking now, and the front of the house was glowing softly from the Christmas lights buried under the fresh powdery layer. She smiled as she sat in her truck, taking a moment to soak it all in. Home. She was back for good.

The longer she sat though, the more she began to fell a nagging sadness. The house was decorated tastefully, and it was her favorite time of year, but it had also been her fathers. She remembered spending days with him and her brothers decorating the house to the brim, bordering on tacky. Now it was just up to her mother and Bran, maybe Robb if he could swing by. There was a wreath on the door and garland on the porch, with lights adorning the bushes. Beautiful, but no longer the fun fantasy land of her past. She remembered the light up Santa on the roof and the snowmen in the yard, the icicle lights hanging from the gutters and working train the wound through the flower beds. She felt her throat tighten and shook it off, shoving her key in the ignition. She heard her car turn over, but it wouldn't start. She tried five more times before smacking the horn and slumping down.

She jumped when she heard a knock on the window.

"You ok in there?" it was Gendry. His breath left a cloud of fog on the window obstructing her view, but there was no mistaking his voice. She opened the door, slamming it shut as she hopped out.

"Car won't start." She kicked the tire and swore she heard Gendry chuckle, but didn't mention it.

He had her run through everything, then walked over to the hood and had her pop it open.

"I can fix that."

Arya felt a smile tug at her lips. "You sure?"

"I'll be right back." He trudged off to his apartment and disappeared for a moment, reappearing with a golf club. Arya raised an eyebrow quizzically.

"Heading to the green are we? What were you doing out here anyways? Thought you were inside with everyone."

"I was, I was just checking if I had any vegetable oil, your mom's out of that too." He stuck the club into the depths of the machinery and smacked it down. The jeep sprang to life. "So I guess add that to your list." He looked up with a smug grin.

"You've got to be shitting me."

"Nope."

"You literally just hit my Jeep. I do that all the time and it never does anything."

"Gotta have the right touch I suppose." He blushed furiously and looked away from her, shutting the hood. "Or just know where the starter is. Here keep the club, I never use it anyways." He handed it over to her.

Arya popped the hood open again and much to her delight, made him jump.

"Show me where you hit it."

"As m'lady commands." She smacked him in the back of the calf with the club. He laughed it off and just pointed to the spot he hit.

"I'm not a lady… but thank you."

"Now see, that was lady like." She pushed him into the snowy yard.

"How about that?"

Between laughs Gendry stood up and brushed himself off. "Very un lady like."

"Good." With that, she hopped in her jeep and was off to the store.

Arya returned a little later than she would have liked, getting stuck behind an old lady paying with change, counting out every penny much to her and the cashiers dislike, then catching every red light from Wintertown to Winterfell. She opened the door and walked into the kitchen, immediately being picked up off the floor and slammed into someone's chest.

"JON!"

"Arya! Long time no see! Haven't grown an inch it seems!" With one last squeeze he put her down, only to receive a smack on the arm for the last comment.

"When did you get here?! And why didn't mom have you pick up stuff on your way in!" admist all the laughs, Sansa answered as Arya set the bags down.

"He picked up Willas from the airport! He wasn't supposed to get here for another two hours but the sneaks planned it out so he could catch an early flight." Sansa leaned into Willas's embrace and wound her hand in his.

"Where's the champagne?!" Robb hopped up off the couch again, bounding into the room.

With perfect timing, the pop of the cork went off and everyone turned to see Catelyn standing there with a fizzing bottle.

"A mother can celebrate the first engagement of one of her children, can she not?" She poured everyone a glass, even Bran got a small one. Rickon begged for one too, and Arya shoved hers his way, knowing he would hate the smell. To be honest she wasn't too fond herself, but she let her glass be filled anyways. Next thing she knew she heard Jon's booming voice, much too similar to that of her father's, but given the occasion, it seemed fitting.

"TO SANSA!"

"TO SANSA!" Everyone cheered an clinked there glasses, taking a sip.

Sansa put hers down for a moment, only to smile and lift it back up.

"TO ARYA! For getting this wonderful bottle for this wonderful occasion!"

"TO ARYA!" Everyone cheered, even Rickon with his apple juice. Before she knew what she was saying, she had her glass raised again.

"TO GENDRY! For getting my Jeep to start! Otherwise we'd be toasting with Rickon over there!" There was a brief pause, but then everyone yelled once more, clinking glasses and smiling.

"TO GENDRY!" All glasses were drained, but Arya kept her eyes firmly on Gendry, the blushing mess that he was. She could tell he didn't like attention, but for some reason Arya liked being able to make the grown man embarrassed. Everyone was talking again and filling their glasses with the remnants of the bottle, making their way to the dining room. Arya stood up and walked to Gendry, clinking his glass one more time before joining her family. She heard him stand up and follow her, and much to her delight, he pulled out the chair beside her.

Arya thought transferring back up north was the best decision she had ever made. She loved living back at home with her family, despite all of the desires she had to run away and never look back after the death of her father. Sure, she still wanted to break out on her own and travel and get her own place, but King's Landing was a horrible idea. It was suffocating and smelly and packed to the brim with mindless assholes. Sansa loved it, simply because she met Willas there, but Arya had no attachment.

She loved coming home after classes. It seemed her return had a positive impact on the family in general. This was the closest to being whole they would ever be.

She loved playing with Rickon and the dogs, and sometimes, Rickon would drag Gendry out of his garage to join.

Gendry.

She didn't like how much she thought about him, but then again, she didn't really mind either.

She watched as Shaggy Dog and Rickon chased Gendry around in the snow. It was pretty amusing, the short boy chasing the abnormally tall man. Next thing she knew, she only saw Rickon standing triumphantly with the bear of a dog next to him, surrounded by a puff of snow. She ran over joining in the laughter.

"I yield!" Gendry through his hands up, looking at the pair while lying on his back in the snow. He had crinkles around those penetrating blue eyes of his, hidden behind a layer of thick black fringe sticking to his forehead from the melted snow. Rickon tried to help him up, and Gendry played along, making it look as if the small boy had hoisted up the burly man on his own. Shaggy Dog bolted after Nymeria and Rickon yelled, beginning yet another chase. Gendry walked towards their direction, but halted as he felt a smack at the back of his neck, the leftovers of the snowball melting into his jacket collar.

"I yielded! You cheater!" He smiled through his accusation. Bending over to pack a snowball, he looked up at the devilish grin of the girl in front of him. The woman in front of him. Her hair was a tangled mess beneath her beanie and her cheeks were a vivid pink from the cold and running. She looked every bit as wild as her dog, staring him down with those eyes that so perfectly mirrored the winter sky above them.

"You yielded to Rickon if I recall." Her smirk grew when she picked another snowball off the ground.

"I wasn't aware there were three teams." He tossed his snowball up in the air. It was a stand off. His stubbornness won over her impatience, and she ran at him, throwing a snowball squarely at his chest.

It was too late when Arya had wondered why he didn't move. He had swung her up over his shoulder and she was beating every inch of him she could reach.

"This isn't fair! This is a snowball fight! Put me down." She continued to flail to no avail as Gendry ignored her.

"Hey Rickon! I think your sister asked you to come tickle her!"

"NOOO! RICKON NO!" She began to kick wildly again, only rewarded with a rumble of Gendry's body as he laughed.

"YEA RICKON SHE SAID SHE REAAALLY WISHED SOMEONE WOULD TICKLE HER RIGHT NOW!" Gendry's deep voiced boomed across the yard, and Arya could only wait for the torture that would ensue.

Seconds later she was plopped on the snow and thrashing wildly, heaving out a combination of laughs and screams as small fingers and large fingers alike ran over her.

"Traitors! The lot of you!" Was all she could manage between breaths. Finally they relented.

"Alright Rickon, I think Arya's had enough. Or am I wrong?" He grinned down at her and released her wrists, which annoyingly only needed one had to hold back.

"Nope I believe I'm done. D-O-N-E." She stood up and hopped back quickly in case they changed their minds.

"Fiiiiine," Rickon whined, despite the flush in his cheeks and grin on his face, "Wait till Jon hears I finally took you out!" He got up and ran to the house.

"Oh, lovely, I'll never live this down now, thanks." She smiled regardless of her words.

"You're a good sport though, I think I would've lost it. I'm ticklish as a school gi-, No… NO!"

Arya lunged at him with a mischievous glint in her grey eyes, and as she reached for her gloves, she stopped.

"Wait… no, nonononono. Where'd it go?!" She ran frantically back to the dirtied snow where she was pinned earlier, scrambling on her knees.

"What is it, what are you looking for?" Gendry's concern was evident, but Arya was too upset to care.

"My fucking bracelet Gendry! I had it on, earlier, it's an old key on a chain ." She began digging, but all Gendry had to do was look at his feet. He saw the tarnished silver peek through the trampled snow, and bent down.

"Arya – " She snatched it out of his hand before he could react and she bit her lip. Hard.

The skeleton key was bent, but otherwise intact. The silver chain however, was broken, and the clasp as well.

"You stupid idiot! Why'd you have to grab my wrists! You've ruined it!" She smacked his chest and he just let her, guilt washing over him in waves as the wintery storm descended on him.

"Arya, I'm sorry, so sorry, I didn't mean to do that. Look at me," She still hit his chest, but with less force and not as frequently. Before he could think twice he cupped her chin in his hand and brought her face to his.

"I…," he wasn't ready for the grey fury that bore into him, but he held her gaze regardless, "I can fix it. I promise, I'll fix it." He expected more beatings, but to his surprise, she stepped back and murmured something that sounded vaguely like a sorry and held out her hand. He gingerly took the crumpled heap and tucked it in his pocket.

"Take care of it. I mean it Waters." Her threat was more of a growl, and she stomped off towards the house. Gendry was left standing in the now uncomfortable silence of the yard around him.

Bran walked into the kitchen the next morning with the mail, placing it on the counter next to Arya, who was eating a bowl of cereal.

"You got something. It's got no postage and it's heavy though." He placed a bulky envelope by her hand and walked out. Her name was scribbled in tiny, sloppy script. She ripped it open and held the bracelet in her hand.

The key was bent ever so slightly to fit the curve of her wrist and fashioned with braided leather instead of a chain. The clasp was silver ring that a pin in the shape of a miniature sword slipped through, then horizontally sat across the ring, holding it in place . She felt her cheeks would split if she smiled any wider.

She ran out of the kitchen to the garage and apartment. The garage door was slightly opened, so she slipped under.

It was hot. Very hot. There was a huge black curtain up with sparks flying from the sides. A welder's curtain. She knew better than to surprise Gendry at the moment, so she waited, looking around his make shift shop. Metal sculptures hung everywhere, from the ceilings, along the walls, and some stood on the floor where there was room. Huge twisting heaps of metal, some smooth and graceful, others jagged and foreboding. She was in awe as she stared with wide eyes. She saw a huge work bench lining the back of the shop, littered with tools and scraps. She noticed the sparks stopped, and she knocked acting as if she had just walked in.

"Hello?" She strode to the back as Gendry stepped from behind the curtain. He had a welder's mask pushing his unruly hair in every direction, and gloves up to his elbows. He wore a smock, and he was dripping with sweat. Arya couldn't help but stare and drink in the sight of him.

"Did…. Did you get it?" He kicked his foot and looked at his hands.

"I did." She was loving this. He was so shy and nervous. She liked this power.

"Well… I know I changed it a bit but…."

"Shut up stupid, it's perfect." His head shot up and he gave her a genuine smile, blue eyes dancing.

"Really? You mean it? I'm so sorry about yesterday though I shouldn't have – "

"Stop. I was being a brat, I know you didn't mean to break it. Plus I think the new and improved model is infinitely better." Before she could stop herself she ran over to hug him. She had to stand on her tip toes to have her head reach his shoulders. There was a moments hesitation on his part, but she soon felt his strong arms wrap around her.

"My pleasure." She grinned against his chest, not caring about the sweat. As much as she loved the cold, she felt a strange pleasure at the warmth emanating from him.

Arya stepped back and looked at everything but his face. She was sure she was pink in the cheeks, but if he said anything, she had a million excuses waiting at the gate.

"What's that old key to anyways?" She could tell he was nervous about asking, but she gladly explained how it used to go to the front of the house before the locks were updated. She found it with her father while looking through the contents of their attic.

The rest of the afternoon was spent with Arya asking questions about his sculptures and Gendry asking questions about her dad. She never felt so at ease talking about him, and Gendry never felt as confident as he did with Arya about his work.

It didn't bother Gendry in the least when Arya would show up at the door to his apartment with the trail of broken things and excuses that went with them. Not in the least.

It was the middle of a cool spring night, but Arya couldn't sleep. Not today. She tossed in the bed of her empty house, not wanting to think of where she could be, should be at the moment.

She hopped out of bed and grabbed a hoodie, moment later knocking on a very familiar door.

She heard nothing from the other side, and started second guessing herself. With one last knock , she waited. As she was turning to leave, chiding herself for being so stupid and weak, she heard some shuffling. She was greeted with a yawn from a very disoriented looking Gendry, wearing only a pair of precariously low hanging flannel pants. He must've registered her puffy red eyes because he sobered up immediately, pulling her inside.

"Arya, what is it, what's wrong? ..Please?" He stood there looking helpless and unsure of what to do.

"It… It's Bran Gendry. He got into an accident on the way home from his friend's house. He's in the hospital… Everyone's there, hoping he… he wakes up." She but her lip so hard she tasted the tang of metal as blood pooled from her lip.

"Arya I'm – "

"Stop! Don't say it, don't say you're sorry. I don't even know why I came over here. Sorry for waking you up, but you can't fix this Gendry, no one can." She turned towards the door to hide her tears and run, but he pulled her wrist and crushed her against his bare chest instead.

She tensed for a moment, but finally relaxed into him. He picked her up and carried her to his couch, holding her against him, stroking her hair, not uttering a word. The rise and fall of his chest against her cheek must've eventually lulled her to sleep, for the next morning she awoke in his bed. She sat up way too fast when she realized where she was, and after the dizziness wore off, she creeped out of the bedroom into the rest of the apartment. Gendry was passed out on the couch, one leg hanging of and a blanket the size of a towel draped over him. She couldn't help but look at the way his chest moved, or how his muscles at his hips seemed like a beacon for her to stare at the waistband of his pants. She felt her cheeks flush and made for the door, but caught herself. She found a paper towel and pen, and left a hurried thank you note on his counter.

She arrived at the hospital, and it was as dreadful as she had anticipated. Even Robb's eyes were red. She sat with her family in silence, waiting.

Four weeks later, Arya sat on her front lawn, bathing in the sun with Nymeria and an anxious Summer watching Gendry help Jon and Robb build a ramp to the front door.

It was a sultry summer day at the lake. Gendry and Arya had taken to making trips as often as possible, seeing how it was only an hour away. Usually they weren't alone, but Rickon had baseball practice and everyone else seemed content to sit in the AC. They had been there for a good couple of hours, splashing around lazily or laying on the dock. They had no agenda, and no desire for one. Arya was lying on her stomach at the end of the dock, attempting a tan, then she heard the tell-tale drip of water coming closer. Gendry couldn't be stealthy if his life depended on it. She feigned sleep a little longer, waiting for him to reach out and grab her, but nothing happened. She looked up only to see him with a wicked grin and a bucket of water. It was too late.

"Got ya."

She hopped up as fast as she could through the falling water and charged into him. He grabbed her waist and pulled her in the water with him. It was a blur of bubbles and flailing limbs, trying to find the surface. Arya burst up gasping for breath, laughing as she did, only to see her top floating around her neck in front of her. She quickly pulled it down to cover herself and turned to Gendry, who was tall enough to be standing.

"Hey could you fix this, _someone _knocked it loose." She gestured at the strings that tied around her back. She caught a glance at his crimson face, and saw him swallow.

"Come on stupid I don't bite." She pulled her hair around her neck.

She felt his breath before she felt his calloused fingers trace her back. She felt herself shiver as his fingers fumbled with the strings, trying to form a bow. As he finished, she turned herself to face him.

His hair was so much longer when it was wet, falling across his brow and around his ears. His eyes were dark, matching the cold waters of the lake rippling around them. She treaded water so that she was up against him, and ran a hand gingerly along his arms. She could see his body visibly tighten, and she looked up, alarmed at the response. He wasn't angry or confused like she had expected, in fact, his expression hadn't changed. It was as if he were a statue. She held his gaze and nervously began tracing his arms again, and jumped slightly as his hand wound around her narrow waist. Her skin tingled with the contact. He pulled her tighter and she arched her back, pressing her chest into his. His chest hummed, and she clamped her legs together at the response her bodily unwillingly produced. Gendry smiled a bit at that, and moved his hands to the back of her thighs, settling them around his hips. She locked her ankles around him, snaked her hands around his neck, and dared to look up.

All traces of blue were gone, and he reached down to push a strand of wet hair stuck to her face behind her ear. He dipped his head and slowly, cautiously, his lips met hers.

Her body felt as if a current had run through it. Her curiosity was now fuelled by lust as well, and she pushed herself against him, leaving no room for even the water around them. He held her bottom tightly with one hand, the other tangled in her hair. He threw caution to the wind as her nibbled at her bottom lip. She moaned into him and let her tongue dance along his teeth, trading off control.

Gendry pulled her hair back, causing her to lean her head along with the force, exposing her neck. He trailed soft kisses up and down, eliciting a whimper from Arya. She pulled his face back up and she crashed her lips back against his, missing the sensation of his mouth against hers. Gendry trailed his hand from her hair down her back and then over her chest. She arched her back, pushing her chest into his eager hand. He pushed her bathing suit aside and slowly kissed his way down to her nipple, taking it in his mouth ever so tenderly. She ground her hips against him and ran a hand up and down his back in the water, looking for more friction, causing him to moan a deep guttural sound. Gendry slowly moved his hand further down, and stopped. She was looking right at him, her grey eyes burning. She grabbed his hand and slowly pulled it lower, giving him the permission he so desperately desired.

Arya bit down on his shoulder at the sensation between her legs, bucking up against his teasing fingers. She pulled the hair at the nape of his neck, and with a broken cry, gasped his name as pleasure pulsed through her.

She shivered and pulled away much too soon for Gendry's liking, making for the ladder at the end of the dock. Gendry moved after her as if in a trance, watching the water run off her lithe body as she shakily climbed out. He pushed himself up the ladder and she turned back towards him. Her long hair was stuck to her body, molding perfectly to her cleavage. To his surprise he saw her eyes move to his now ill-fitting swim trunks.

"I think…. I think I can fix that." She winked as she turned a brilliant shade of red and Gendry eagerly followed her back to his truck.


End file.
